


Friday Night

by Beau_bie



Series: a place to stay [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Marauders, Modern Era, Out of Character, Previous Abusive Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Severus should have known that his weekend was going to go to shit as soon as James bounded over to him on Friday night, a huge grin on his face and his new leather jacket on.
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: a place to stay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021861
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new series. Yes, I've begun another one already. 
> 
> So, this isn't a particularly linear story, it will probably move back and forwards - individual snapshots of James and Severus' lives together.

Severus should have known that his weekend was going to go to shit as soon as James bounded over to him on Friday night, a huge grin on his face and his new leather jacket on. 

"I will not be going out with you," Severus said, bookmarking the page of his book and looking up at his clearly excited boyfriend.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to babe, but Remus is having a few friends over for drinks and video games-"

"When has a night of drinking and playing video games been just that?"

"Can I go?"

Severus stood up, his hands resting on James hips. "My love of course you can. You don't need to ask my permission." He pressed a kiss to his lips. 

"Thank you babe," he murmured, resting his forehead against Severus'.

If only she had let him go out. If only she had been kind and compassionate and supportive instead of tearing this beautiful man down. He touched James face. "Have fun tonight. If you need me my mobile will be right next to me all night."

"I know. Might just crash at Remus'."

"Okay. Sounds good. Love you."

"I love you too."

Severus smiled, watching James leave. 

It felt like a normal night.

In retrospect, there were no normal nights.

...

Severus woke during the night, it was still dark, he surmised he hadn't been asleep long, which, upon checking his mobile, saw that it was just after one. He didn't have any messages or calls from James, but something didn't quite feel right. He slowly sat up, crossing his legs and called James' number. He suddenly felt stupid, as if James was going to answer, sighing and telling him not to worry, that he had been asleep and just drank too much again.

But James didn't answer. 

"He must be asleep," he murmured to himself.

It was the obvious explanation. Even if he didn't really believe it. Something felt off.

He closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths and lay down, pulling the covers over him. If James needed him, he would call him.

...

Severus woke at his usual time of six o' clock. It was a grey, overcast day. He sighed, rubbing his eyes and slowly getting out of bed. Once he was in the kitchen, he made his coffee, and pondered what to do with his day off.

That was until he heard a groaning noise.

He frowned, looking in the direction of the living room, the kitchen wall dividing the two rooms. He made his way to the living room, seeing James lying on the lounge. 

"James?" he said softly, crouching down next to him. "Darling-"

"Babe," he murmured, rolling onto his side.

Severus gasped as he saw the large bruise, James' right eye swollen shut. "What happened?" he asked, knowing instantly that Sirius was somehow involved in this. 

"I went to Remus'," he said, slowly sitting up, hugging the cushion to his body. "But after a few too many drinks one of the guys took me to Peter's new place-"

"Wait, that's like three hours away."

"I know, right? I kinda sobered up when we got there, and I decided I didn't want to be there. I don't even know why I agreed to go there," he said, sounding confused even as he retold the story. "So I called Sirius and he grabbed one of his motorbikes and drove up to pick me up."

"Was he at Remus' house?"

"No. His own house. I don't know why he wasn't at Remus. I didn't really ask."

"Don't tell me they broke up-"

"Nah, they wouldn't do that. I think Sirius was at work or working on his bike."

"Well, that makes sense I suppose. But how did you-?"

"Right. My fucked up face. I got on Sirius' bike, and he drove us back home."

"Did Sirius punch you?"

"No. We stopped back at Remus' house, but he was asleep and Sirius forgot his keys cause he took a bike he never rides. It was one he just did up. Anyway, we couldn't get into Remus' house because even though we knocked on the door he didn't answer. Sirius then tells me I can come back to his, and I agreed, but then he said that we would have to stop at the parking lot of the pub down from his house cause he was selling the motorcycle."

"Wait, are you making this up?" Severus asked, starting to think the whole story was bullshit. 

"No. We arrived at the pub around three thirty this morning. The guys who wanted to buy the-"

"Why was he meeting them in the middle of the night?"

"That I'm not really sure about."

Severus rolled his eyes. "James-"

"But they didn't like the motorcycle. They said something else and Sirius didn't like it so he punched one of the guys and they punched back and then I got punched and I don't really remember what happened. They must have fucked off cause I made it back here."

Severus shook his head. "My love... I have been rendered speechless. Again."

"You have to admit that I'm rather good at that."

"You are," he said, touching near James' eye. "My poor doll," he sighed, standing up, accidentally kicking the blanket that James had probably slept under, the blanket having since fallen on the floor. Or so he thought. The blanket let out a grunt. An angry grunt. The blankets flipped back away from the angry face underneath them. "Oh, it's you," Severus sneered, looking at the cause of ninety nine percent of his lover's problems.

Black was not amused, but, knowing that he was in Severus' house, decided not to antagonise him. "Yeah it's me," he grunted out, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "How's your- fuck James! Your eye is a mess!"

Severus just shook his head rubbing his temples. "I'll leave the two of you to sort yourselves out." But then he took pity on his beautiful boyfriend who pouted at him. "Come to bed my love, I'll tend to your eye."

James smiled. "You're too good to me."

Severus wanted to come back with something witty, something with bite. Something that might even offend James.

But he loved James, and wanted to care for him.

He held James' hand in his. "Not at all, my love, not at all."


End file.
